fireball_x_sekabito_x_thesuperbaxter_x_tctfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter
Baxter is the main protagonist of the Super Baxter series and is the mascot of Fireball Studios. He appears as a playable character in Fireball Studios x Sekaibito Entertainment x TheSuperBaxter Adventures x TCT Studios. Gameplay Baxter is a short middleweight with relatively balanced attributes, he has average walk speed and dash speed and has the ability to double jump. Baxter also has neutral range as he can attack from close-range or from long-range causing him to be a Shoto-type of character. Thanks to his incredibly quick attack speed, Baxter shines in close-quarters combat. He can cancel out of any attack to another easily as his Fire Combo can allow an upper-hand attack to close in on his foes, this gives trouble to characters who are slow and can't escape his combat such as RL Baxter and characters who had mid-range such as Parker Mayson. He can also phase through attacks while Dashing backward as his Fire teleport doesn't have a hitbox to land with. He plays a really medium projectile game as he can trap his foes with Shadow Fireball and combo through it with normal punches or follow it up with Fire Uppercut. Fire Spin can also be used to start-up a combo and afterward use Fire Uppercut as a follow-up. Fire Dropkick can also be used to knock down foes who play a Zoning-type of playstyle for interruption. Fire Fist can as well push his foes back if they are getting too close enough to him. Afterward, he can use Mini Fireballs to spam his foes, it can even be followed up with Fire Dropkick to knock his foes down. Baxter is considered as one of the best jack-of-all-trades type of characters in the game, is fairly easy to play as for first-time players. He's very easy to make combos against his opponents and is fairly fast on his feet to avoid any dangerous threat. Baxter's Hypers are fairly well used too as Super B Fist if not blocked can hit a good amount of damage to his foes. The Fire Sword Attack if not blocked can have him wildly swing his sword trapping his foes in the attack, then Fire Bomb allows him to throw a gigantic fireball that comes down and explodes to the ground, Baxter can in fact combo if the opponent is trapped within the Bomb with Fire Uppercut. Finally Super Psych X1 Finish can deal a massive amount of damage to his foes. However, Baxter is not flawless. Baxter's attacks, while well-rounded, are not particularly exceptional, and most characters are able to outperform him in various areas: notable examples include Sarah Easton having better Zoning than him, Red Noir having drastically larger reach, TheSuperMarioEwers having a superior camping game and Thunder having better mobility than him. In Particular, Baxter has his main weakness: His reach is somewhat poor. His Blue Fireballs don't have extensive range and can be easily avoidable from far-range. Fire Uppercut has a long ending lag in which Baxter can be vulnerable to incoming attacks afterward. His lack of reach prevents him from fighting at a safe distance and consistently forces Baxter to approach characters on his own. This leads to having some difficulty against characters with large or disjointed reach, particularly swordfighters like Red Noir. As such, he will need to rely on close-quarters combat in order to fight decently against characters with disjoints. He can also become a victim to Dragon Boy and Cry's HACK Control and Baxter Ewers (TLE)'s Mass of Destruction since the move takes stage-wide and deals massive amount of damage to the whole screen. Overall, Baxter has many clear strengths, and very few glaring weaknesses, resulting in his strengths outweighing his weaknesses. Despite being intended as a jack-of-all-trades character, his very quick speed overall and largely reliable combo ability allows him to get the edge easily against most characters, as it is hard to escape from him once he gets to combo the opponent, while being easy for him to escape and regain the advantage. Moveset Basic Attacks Standing Attacks Crouching Attacks Aerial Attacks Special Moves Specials 1 Specials 2 Specials 3 Specials 4 Hyper Moves Win Quotes * "Wait? it's already over?" * "Don't pressure yourself, you'll win next time!" * "You'll have to train a little harder to beat me!" * "That was fun! Let's have a rematch someday!" Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fireball Studios Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Shoto Characters Category:Damage Dealers Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Rekka Characters